


Beyond Me

by jesseofthenorth



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint can feel his body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [avengers100](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/) prompt #4 Darkness
> 
> Contains spoilers for the film

Clint feels his body move, muscles bunching, running, firing, driving, mind pulled, remade, unmade. Clint can't see a thing, buried in the dark, held down by Loki. He screams, beats against what confines him but there are no walls, only the solid weight of a god's will, no escape in sight. 

Blood runs across his hands, bodies fall. Clint is awash in death. He feels the edges of his mind begin to fray, resistance almost gone. And then. He hears Natasha, feels her final blow, as he slips into a deeper darkness Clint feels the awful alien grip fall away.


End file.
